


Mischief

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Boys In Love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Human Harry, Includes Fanart, M/M, Mer!Draco, Merman Draco, Short & Sweet, Young Love, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Harry jumps into the water for an impromptu underwater adventure (cough, date) with merman Draco.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, February. Prompt: ‘bubbles’, blue/green + one other and 283 word restriction.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/643758110055579648/mischief)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

Air escaped Harry’s lungs in a whoosh as he sunk below the surface, the water surrounding him rippling with the waves. Soon after it started to calm like he expected, letting him catch his breath.

Draco had shown off his powers early on. Harry could still recall the look of pity when he first aided him with a bubble to breathe underwater. 

“And what would you do if I were busy?” He was greeted with a predictably cheeky expression, Draco smiling smugly and his eyes shining. 

His green tail appeared to match Harry’s eyes, scales glimmering. Harry could always picture it in his mind exactly, he’d spent enough time curiously taking it in. 

Draco controlled the water's conditions when they swam together. He was grateful for that, making it gentle and soothing. He felt weightless and Draco appeared so, the water merely an extension of his body. To Harry it was freedom, stress melting away and good things taking its place. 

Harry rolled his eyes a little and quipped, “You’d never let me drown.”

“Maybe not.” Draco mused jutting out his chin, the way his gaze sparkled was telling. “Then who’d tell me how ridiculous the human world is?” 

“Good point.” Harry laughed in response and grinned knowingly, a pleasant sensation spreading throughout Draco’s body. 

The sound didn’t do his poor heart any favours, laughter had been severely lacking from both their lives and in these moments Draco wished he could steal Harry away from his world—a world that didn’t deserve him. 

A flush climbed his cheeks, Harry had taken his hand ready to explore the wonders of the ocean as they always did. With a flick of his tail they were off. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
